Stalemate
by Seiffer
Summary: Akashi tidak bisa menentukan, mana yang lebih mengusiknya. Tim yang disfungsional atau Midorima yang emosional. AkaMido Friendship dengan hints implisit.


**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Characters: **Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Kiseki no Sedai  
**Timeline:** Teikou days, final year  
**Rate:** T

* * *

**Stalemate**

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari sesi latihan khusus untuk tim inti _Teikou_ malam itu.

Derap langkah kaki dan gema _dribble_ masih terdengar jelas dari arah _gymnasium,_ namun, tidak semua anggotanya berpartisipasi.

Aomine Daiki—menampakkan air muka lebih intimidatif dari biasanya—duduk di sebelah figur terlentang tanpa gerakan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Semakin lama, remaja berkulit gelap itu tampak semakin tergoda untuk menyiramkan _Pocari_ dingin di tangan ke wajah _partner_-nya. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa memadamkan rona wajah Kuroko yang mulai menyaingi merahnya rambut Akashi.

Kise Ryota terpuruk di _bench_. _T-shirt_-nya yang basah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sebagai gantinya, jaket _jersey _Teikou membalut tubuhnya yang masih bersimbah peluh. Jemari di tangan kanannya bergerak lincah di atas _keypad handphone, _membalas puluhan _e-mail_ yang baru masuk.

Murasakibara tertidur pulas dengan _Pocky_ beraroma pisang-cokelat tersangkut di bibirnya.

Akashi dan Midorima?

Mereka masih bergerak, dan mereka bermain _one-on-one_.

Catat, ini adalah kejadian langka.

Selama dua tahun lebih berada dalam tim yang sama, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Akashi menerima ajakan salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk bermain _one-on-one _dan Midorima menantang seseorang untuk bermain satu lawan satu_._ Seharusnya para anggota inti _Teikou_ yang lain bersemangat menonton, namun, apa daya. Otot-otot mereka tidak bersikap kooperatif. Akashi luar biasa kejam hari ini. Menu latihan kali ini bahkan memberikan definisi tersendiri dalam istilah _spartan_.

Aomine bertanya-tanya darimana mereka berdua masih memiliki tenaga cadangan untuk bergerak seliar itu. Ketika seseorang sudah mencapai batas stamina-nya, mereka mulai mengandalkan intuisi untuk bergerak. Jadi, tidak ada lagi gerakan yang tereksekusi sesuai pemikiran. Semuanya adalah kombinasi murni dari naluri dan refleks. Itulah yang Aomine lihat pada diri Midorima dan Akashi saat ini. Mereka bergumul layaknya dua harimau muda yang memperebutkan teritori.

Tentu ada alasan bagus di balik perilaku tidak biasa keduanya. Dan Aomine berpendapat, jika melibatkan Akashi dan Midorima, maka hanya Tuhan dan merekalah yang diizinkan untuk tahu penyebabnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat bersemangat hari ini, Shintarou."

"Terima kasih. Kau sendiri luar biasa licik hari ini, Akashi."

Ekspresi dan ritme _dribble_ Akashi tidak berubah menanggapi provokasi lawannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Midorima. Kadang, wakil kaptennya tahu cara untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih menarik.

"Apa ini karena peristiwa tadi siang?"

"Apa kau berharap stamina-ku terkuras habis setelah sesi latihan dari neraka tadi? Sayangnya tidak."

Midorima membuat _steal_, Akashi menghindar dengan c_rossover_.

"Kau pikir, teknik sederhana seperti itu bisa menjatuhkanku?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau belum dicoba."

"Kalau begitu—" Akashi memperlambat tempo _dribble_-nya. Midorima bersiap mengantisipasi _change of pace_.

Ia tidak salah.

"—aku ingin melihatmu terus mencoba."

Akashi melesat. Namun reaksi Midorima tidak kalah cepat. Akashi tersenyum, dan Midorima berteriak geram.

"Akashiii!"

.

.

.

Di pinggir lapangan, teriakan Midorima mampu menarik perhatian Kise dari dunia maya ke alam realita. Ia melirik jam _digital_ yang tertera di layar telepon genggamnya.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi menuju pukul sepuluh malam.

"Aomine-_cchi_, Kuroko-_cchi_, menurut kalian... ini akan berlangsung sampai kapan?"

Aomine tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu diucapkan oleh Kise.

Ini aneh. Biasanya, jika ia tidak sedang terlibat di dalamnya, Kise-lah yang paling bersemangat menjadi spektator dalam sebuah pertandingan _one-on-one_. Kise akan selalu mendukung pihak penantang, karena posisi itu mengingatkannya pada persaingannya sendiri dengan Aomine. Kurangnya semangat Kise kali ini hanya berarti satu hal.

"Besok... apakah Kise-_kun_ ada pekerjaan?" Kuroko bertanya dari balik handuk yang kini menutupi wajahnya.

Kise mengangguk lesu, bergumam mengiyakan. Aomine yang lebih dulu bangkit, "Yang jelas, aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta jam sepuluh."

"Sama," sahut Kise, turut beranjak dari duduknya, "kalau kita pulang sekarang, apa mereka akan menyadarinya?"

"Kuharap tidak. _Oi_, Tetsu, ayo bangun. Kita pulang." Aomine membantu Kuroko berdiri, lalu mengisyaratkan pada Kise untuk membangunkan Murasakibara.

Kise menarik _Pocky_ yang tersangkut menyedihkan di antara deretan gigi Murasakibara dengan sentakan yang tidak bisa dibilang halus. Remaja berambut ungu itu sontak terbangun. Ia mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Perlahan tapi pasti, fokus pandangannya beralih dari wajah tampan Kise yang tersenyum jahil ke arah spektakel kecil di ujung lapangan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Belum selesai juga?"

Kise hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian membuat gerakan petunjuk dengan sebelah tangan. Tanpa kata-kata, Murasakibara mengikuti tiga figur yang bergerak dengan langkah terseret menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

_"Hm." Akashi bergumam singkat. _

_Dengan gerakan lambat, ia melepaskan ujung jari tengah dan telunjuknya dari kepingan ginshō yang baru saja digeser. Midorima melirik koma Raja miliknya. Tanpa diingatkan pun, ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada jalan keluar baginya dari situasi kali ini._

_"Dari langkah keberapa?" Midorima bertanya, lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan._

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Akashi. Dari langkah keberapa kau sudah meramalkan hasil ini akan terjadi, berikut dengan langkah-langkah yang kubuat selama pertandingan."_

_"Dua puluh lima."_

_"Akashi."_

_"Dua belas."_

_Bunyi kaki kursi yang tergeser keras di lantai terdengar sebagai reaksi.  
_

_"Aku menyerah. Terima kasih untuk permainannya."  
_

_Menghindari tatapan kosong lawannya, Midorima keluar dari ruangan._

_Akashi membereskan keping-keping Shōgi yang ditinggalkan mendingin tanpa kata-kata._

.

.

.

_Bel tanda pelajaran selesai baru saja berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing, tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah, merencanakan ekskursi dengan teman sepermainan atau sekedar mengikuti kegiatan klub. Akashi sendiri tidak mengharapkan akan disambut begitu cepat oleh postur menjulang yang menghalangi jalannya di lorong. _

_Wajah Midorima jauh dari kata ramah ketika ia berbicara tanpa formalitas, __"Hari ini, bertandinglah denganku. One-on-one."_

_Akashi menawarkan sebuah senyum samar dan jawaban sopan, "Boleh... dan lagi, Shougi memang permainan individual."_

_"Basket. Kali ini, basket."_

_Sebuah jeda. Buku yang dibawa Akashi tertutup pelan di tangannya. "Kenapa basket?"_

_"Kau butuh alasan?"_

_"Hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."_

_Midorima tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya lebih jauh lagi. "Aku tidak keberatan menanggung penyesalan. Manusia bisa berusaha, tapi tetap Tuhan yang memutuskan. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan memiliki periode bernama kegagalan dalam resume hidupmu? Tidak semua orang ditakdirkan untuk terus hidup dalam kemenangan sepertimu, Akashi."  
_

_Akashi hanya diam. Ia mempertahankan minimalitas dan netralitas dalam gestur berikut mimik wajahnya.  
_

_Mereka memang berstatus sebagai kapten dan wakil kapten dari tim basket junior yang berdiri kokoh tanpa rival di posisi puncak. Mereka adalah bagian dari generasi emas, dengan bakat dan potensi yang hanya muncul setiap satu dekade sekali. Mereka diakui semua orang dan berhak menyandang label jenius dalam bidangnya. Namun, terlepas dari semua pencapaian itu, mereka berdua hanyalah dua orang remaja laki-laki biasa.  
_

_Midorima tidak tahu seberapa besar kerusakan yang dibuat kata-katanya dalam diri Akashi.  
_

.

.

.

Lama, Akashi dan Midorima menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal nafas mereka berdualah yang terdengar silih berganti dalam _gymnasium_. Bola ada dalam posesi Midorima, dengan Akashi unggul enam poin.

"Ini yang terakhir." Akashi menentukan.

"Untuk hari ini." Sergah Midorima.

"Berapa kalipun kau mencobanya, hasilnya akan sama. Mataku bisa melihat semuanya. Karena itu... aku selalu menang. "

"Tidak ada yang absolut di dunia ini."

Dalam lima detik yang berlalu kemudian, Akashi bisa memikirkan setidaknya delapan argumen untuk menentang pernyataan Midorima. Ia membiarkan Midorima mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya melalui pandangan matanya. Menantang, merendahkan, dengan segala arogansi—tidak repot untuk ia tutupi—yang menyeruak. Midorima bersedia mengorbankan apa saja untuk menghancurkan topeng buruk rupa yang dikenakan Akashi menjadi serpihan omong kosong tanpa arti.

Mungkin, ini adalah kali pertama Midorima benar-benar ingin memukul seseorang.

Seharusnya, ia tidak membiarkan emosi menguasai permainannya—dulu sekali, Akashi pernah memperingatkannya. Karena, walaupun kondisi fisik dan mentalmu sedang berada dalam performa puncaknya, walaupun kau sudah menyiapkan benda keberuntungan untuk hari ini sebaik mungkin, dan walaupun bintang dari konstelasi zodiakmu tengah bersinar sempurna...

_"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya." _

Midorima, lebih dari siapapun, ingin Akashi mengenal arti kalimat itu._  
_

Sang _Shooting Guard_ menekuk kedua lututnya, posisi tangannya berada dalam kondisi yang familiar. Akashi membacanya tanpa kesulitan.

_"Naif sekali. Three point shoot—"_

Midorima menarik sikunya.

_"Faint?!"_

Dengan posisi badan rendah, ia melakukan _cut in_. Akashi mengejar dan Midorima mengkhianati _timing_ biasanya untuk menembak. Lebih didasari keputusasaan daripada keputusan yang logis._  
_

_Fade away._

_"Shintarou... melakukan Fade Away?"_ pupil Akashi membesar, _"timing-nya...—sial."_

Ujung jarinya hampir tidak sampai menggores permukaan oranye yang kasar. Di detik-detik terakhir, ia berdoa sentuhan kecil tadi mampu mengubah arah lintasan bola.

Suara benturan karet dengan _rim_ baja yang lalu terdengar memancing hembusan nafas lega yang tertahan dari Akashi. Keduanya mendarat dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Akashi berhasil mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya untuk kembali menghadapi Midorima yang masih terduduk kehabisan nafas di atas lantai kayu.

Pandangan tajam wakil kaptennya tidak pernah meninggalkan manik merah menyala milik Akashi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku yang menang... Shintarou. Selama aku menjadi kapten kalian, Teikou akan terus berada di puncak, menuai kemenangan."

_"Percayalah"__—_sesungguhnya, hanya satu kata itu yang benar-benar Akashi ingin ucapkan. Tapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa—tidak ingin. Ada permohonan dalam nada suaranya yang tidak terdengar oleh Midorima. Atau, Midorima mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya_. _Fakta yang kedua adalah sumber penyangkalan dalam analisis Akashi._  
_

"Apa... terasa seperti itu?"

Akashi melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya tujuan Midorima.

"Kemenangan. Apa memang itu yang kau rasakan? Apa yang selalu kau pikirkan? Sesuatu yang benar-benar penting bagimu? Dibandingkan apapun?"

"Kemenangan adalah absolut bagi tim kita. Bagi Teikou."

"Kau... masih bisa menyebut... semua ini sebagai sebuah tim? Aomine, yang mulai bolos latihan kapanpun ia mau. Kise, yang selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menang dari Aomine, padahal jawaban itu ada tepat di depan matanya. Murasakibara, yang berkata kepada semua orang yang ia temui bahwa ia membenci basket... lalu Kuroko, Kuroko yang menetapkan hati dan permainan basketnya untuk berperan sebagai sosok bayangan? Apa kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya hal itu terdengar di telingaku? Dan kau, Akashi... kau..."

Sisa kata-kata Midorima tersesat dalam sebuah labirin tanpa jalan keluar yang disebut kegetiran.

Namun, Akashi tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi.

Yang terjadi pada kenyataannya, sisi emosional yang ditunjukkan Midorima membuatnya kehilangan logika. Satu hal yang Akashi pahami, manusia memiliki tendensi untuk mengambil keputusan yang buruk ketika dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sang kapten lalu bertindak dengan satu-satunya cara yang terlintas dalam pikirannya: ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Midorima.

"Selain itu, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ada _prestise_, keangkuhan dan formalitas___—_semua kecuali yang diharapkan lawan bicaranya___—_dalam pertanyaan itu.

Midorima menundukkan kepala, rasa frustasi tanpa sadar membuatnya lantas menggigit bibir. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, yang terus turun karena keringat_, _dengan dua jari. Akashi bahkan tidak menawarkan uluran tangannya ketika Midorima berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah dan menatap dirinya tepat di kedua mata.

Akashi tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar kali ini.

"... Dan mereka bilang, Akashi Seijuuro bisa melihat masa depan."

.

.

.

Akashi tidak tahu pasti, berapa lama berselang setelah Midorima meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata tambahan menuju ruang ganti. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Untuk yang terakhir kali, Akashi meraih salah satu bola basket yang bergulir tanpa suara di dekat kakinya, menembakkannya dari luar garis _three-point_.

Bola itu bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh _ring_.

Gema kegagalannya bersahutan tanpa pendengar.

Hanya ada kesunyian yang menyambutnya.

.

.

.

_Ringtone_ penanda _e-mail_ masuk terdengar begitu nyaring di halte bus yang lengang, menyentakkan Midorima dari perenungan. Ia tidak menduga akan membaca nama Akashi Seijuuro dalam keterangan nama pengirim. Isinya singkat, padat dan jelas. Khas Akashi._  
_  
_Shintarou,  
Aku masih tidak merasa bahwa aku salah._

Midorima memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke dalam tas. Banyak hal yang ia rasakan. Namun, hanya diam yang bisa ia lakukan. Seolah-olah, emosi yang saling berkontradiksi menyeret tubuhnya ke kondisi vegetatif. Kesenduan menggagalkan amarah, keletihan memadamkan hasratnya yang bergejolak dan satu lagi friksi antar rasa yang belum mampu ia identifikasi.

Kekalahannya dari Akashi hari ini bukanlah sebuah akhir, melainkan sebuah awal.

Bagi mereka berdua, dan bagi generasi mereka.

Ya, Midorima yakin akan hal itu.

Akan ada saatnya ketika perasaan Akashi terlihat jelas olehnya. Sama jelasnya seperti cahaya yang dipantulkan bintang-bintang, berpendar mengagumkan di langit malam yang setia menaunginya.

Midorima Shintarou akan selalu menunggu saat itu tiba.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Story's Note:  
**

[1] _ginshō_: keping jenderal perak dalam _Shōgi_  
[2] koma: keping _Shōgi_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Ini semacam prolog buat AkaMido, atau bisa juga diliat sebagai hubungan Friendship biasa. Maaf, buat para fans Akashi dan Midorima, kalau kelewat OOC (terus nanodayo-nya juga nggak dipake Orz). Fic ini dibuat setelah saya kalah dalam sebuah kompetisi olahraga, jadinya ya... agak-agak ada refleksi diri di sini #curcol :D Ehm, seperti biasa, saya bingung pas nyantumin genre-nya. Jadi mungkin Friendship/Angst yang paling mendekati.

OK, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fic ini! Udah pada nge-vote di Polling IFA? Ayo, dukung Kurobas di Kategori Fandom! :3

Cheers,  
**Sei.**


End file.
